


Run By My Side

by Magician_Queen



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magician_Queen/pseuds/Magician_Queen
Relationships: Thomas (Maze Runner)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Run By My Side

My eyes snap open, my chest heaving from how hard I was breathing. I'm recognizing I'm having a panic attack, which only gets worse when I realize I can't remember anything. Slamming my eyes shut I try to even out my breathing. I focus on the holed floor beneath and how my fingers can curl through it. I focus on the whirring sound as whatever contraption I'm in rises. I focus on the smell of the wooden crates and the ropes that surround me. Reopening my eyes I have them adjust the passing lights as I continue to go up. And finally, I focus on the bitter taste in my mouth from dehydration. My breathing slows down and I take a moment to think, straining to try and find answers from the depths of my mind. Finding nothing I let out a frustrated groan. 

"Help!" My scream is hoarse, sounding more like a deflating balloon instead of a cry for people. Standing up, I hold onto the sides of the supposed elevator to keep my balance. I bang on the top of the cage hoping that someone would hear me. When nothing happens I grow more frustrated with the predicament I'm currently in. I kick the side of the cage in my anger. The sidekick felt natural for some reason, maybe I was a professional fighter in my regular life. It's the closet lead I have to whoever I was. I plop back down on to the floor, leaning my back against the wall of the elevator looking upwards as I slowly get closer to my destination. After what feels like forever the metal box jerks to a stop harshly causing me to get thrown up in the air slightly. My chin drops towards my chest as I groan and the concrete trapdoor opens allowing sunlight to flow harshly into the space. Indistinct chatter sounds above me but I ignore it, hoping they'll leave me alone. One of them jumps down into the box creating a loud clang that resonates in my eardrums. My hands shoot up to cover my ears as I look up at the man.

"You bastard!" They look a bit surprised by my outburst. "What is wrong with you? If I had a concussion do you know what kind of damage that could cause?" The dark-skinned male just stares at me in response. My eyes narrow into a harsh glare at him before another boy drops down next to him. Blondie rests his hand on the first boy's shoulders, leaning in to speak in his ear making sure no one else can hear him. The first boy stays tense but his eyes seem to soften only slightly. If it were anyone else they probably wouldn't have noticed but I did. The blond boy steps forward, holding a hand out towards me. Cautiously I take it and stand to my full height. I stand a couple of inches below him but I don't feel intimidated. 

"It's nice to meet you, love. My name is Newt, I'm second in command here in the glade. The man from earlier is Alby, he runs the place. Do you remember your name?" I shake no causing him to smile at me. 

"Don't worry that will come to you soon." He turns around and grabs the hand of two other boys who pull him out. I walk closer to the edge and grasp the boys' still outstretched hands, they hoist me up onto the ground beside. They drop into the box next however to start grabbing the supply crates that were sent up to me. I walk away from the box, my eyes never leaving the large concrete walls that surround us. I turn to Newt and Alby who both watch me with guarded eyes. 

"What the hell is this place?" My voice is hostile with fear, Newt's eyes soften sympathetically. Newt walks forwards to me and places a gentle hand on my shoulder, leading me away as he begins explaining.

"Let me show you, this is the glade. We eat here and we sleep here. All the food we grow ourselves, we build all the shelters. That thing you were sent up in we call the box. It gives us whatever we need, sent up by the creators. Everything else is our responsibility. Once a month the box comes up with fresh supplies and a new Greenie. This month you get the title of Greenie, congrats." My eyes furrow in even more confusion at everything he just told me. 

"I've got questions." An amused smile graces his lips at my words. By now we are crossing in front of some woods. 

"Fire away." 

"Who are the creators? What are those damn concrete walls? Am I the only girl here? Why is Alby so damn grumpy?" The last question causes Newt to throw his head back in laughter. It took him a few moments to calm down and answer my questions.

"We don't know who the creators are, all we know is they sent us with no memory except with our names. Those concrete walls I'll tell you about later, during the bonfire. Yes, you are the only girl here but judging by the glare you gave Alby earlier I'm sure you'll be fine but if you feel unsafe you can speak to Me, Alby, or Minho, our third command. And for your last question, Alby has been here the longest out of any of us, about two years. Makes a person a bit closed off don't you think." My eyes widen a bit in acknowledgment at his words and I let a hum. Newt starts talking again, still walking before he notices I haven't moved. 

"Love?" He waves a hand in front of my eyes but I don't even notice it. A slight ringing in my ears grows louder the longer I stand there. Before long the noise becomes unbearable, I drop to my knees holding my head and clenching my eyes shut. By now more people have noticed something was wrong and have rushed over. Newt stops them from getting to close to me as I dig my nails into my scalp. Fully collapsing Newt rushes over to catch me before I hit the ground. Finally, the pain subsides and I slowly let go of my head. He holds me up by my shoulders, trying to look me in the eyes. 

"Love?" The concern in his eyes doesn't leave especially at my panting. 

"Amelia" The boys who gathered around me exchange glances with one another, confused.

"Pardon?"

"My name," I finally make eye contact with the British boy in front of me. "Amelia. That's my name." He smiles at me, the concern in his eyes leaving once he realizes I'm alright. The other boys around me chuckle and cheer now that I finally know my name.

"It's lovely to meet you, Amelia"


End file.
